


The Naruto Syndicate

by JollyGoth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Naruto
Genre: Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Mafia Boss Uzumaki Naruto, Multi, Naruto's Harem, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyGoth/pseuds/JollyGoth
Summary: Naruto is a badass crime boss in Republic City, leader of the Naruto Triad, the most powerful Triad in RC aside from the Triple Threats. Naruto and his harem must defeat the Triple Threats so Naruto can have Republic City for the taking!
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. Plan of Attack

Korra and Asami were on a date together in Republic City. They got back from a fine meal at Kwong's Cuisine, walking down the street together. They were making polite conversation, when suddenly some red Satomobiles ambushed them. Several women in red bras and black skintight pants pointed guns at Korra and Asami.

"Take them in!" A girl captain said. They took Korra and Asami to a secret hideout in the neighborhood of Ichiraku. The neighborhood was an active triad area, home to a triad known as the Naruto Syndicate, ruled by a notorious crime boss named Naruto Uzumaki. He had Kuvira, Opal, Shizune, Ino, Samui, and Tayuya as his hoes. They gathered in front of him as he sat on his throne, wearing a bright red suit and black shirt with gold chains and a red fedora. Korra and Asami were brought into Naruto's crack palace right in front of Naruto.

"Ladies!" Naruto said. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the number one criminal overlord in Republic City."

"You are the number one criminal overlord in Republic City?" Asami asked.

"Yes." Naruto said. "I am at the top of the police wanted list, and am even compared to the Fire Nation during the 100 Year War."

"So, do you want us to join you?" Korra said.

"Of course!" Naruto said. He pointed a pimp cane shotgun at Asami.

"If you do not join us, I will buy out Future Industries and everything with it, so I own your company, your wealth, and the whole Sato name, and I leave you with nothing."

"We will join." Korra said.

"Fine." Naruto said. "I will use Asami's company as a front then."

Naruto's Crack Palace, War Room

Naruto sat in the War room with his female soldiers, discussing the plans.

"All right." Naruto said. "Here's how we are gonna fuck up the Red Monsoons." He laid out a plan for a heist.

"They own a jewelry store in the Water Tribe Cultural District, so we can do this the hard but smart way and steal an exterminator van and dress up as exterminators. Korra will Airbend the gas into the vent so we can come and kill the hypothetical bugs. We will have 20 minutes to steal all the jewels until the ventilator comes on, and once that happens while we are in there, we are shit out of luck. We will also need motorcycles and a van. Shizune, Samui, Ino, Temari, get the motorcycles while Tayuya gets the van. Kuvira will scout the jewel store and take pictures of the alarm and the vents. Asami, Opal and Korra will get the exterminator van. With my shopping list down, that's the hard and smart way. The easy and dumb way requires us to just go in there and kill everyone. What is y'alls thoughts?"

"I will go with the hard and smart way." Korra said. "I don't want my reputation as the Avatar ruined." Everyone agreed to Korra's decision.

"Well then." Naruto said. "We are going the hard and smart way. Shizune, Samui, Ino, Temari, and Tayuya, get me some wheels!" The girls ran to get the vehicles. "All righty motherfuckers, let's get to work!"

That's the end of Part One! Please review to keep me motivated!


	2. Getting Some Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's girls get some motorcycles ready for the heist

Shizune was running through the streets of Republic City, and found a motorcycle in a parking lot. She took the motorcycle and got on it. Shizune got a call from Naruto.

"Naruto, I got the first motorcycle." Shizune said.

"Good." Naruto said. Now Ino shall get the second motorcycle." Ino was running through the streets of Republic City and saw a motorcycle driving down the streets near the Central City Station. Ino stole it and got a call from Naruto.

"I got the second motorcycle!" Ino said.

"Good." Naruto said. Samui, you're up!" Samui was near the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center and saw a motorcycle that was parked in the middle of the parking lot. She took it. She zoomed by Temari who was ambushed by some Red Monsoons on motorcycles. She summoned gusts of wind to blow the Monsoons away. She took one of their motorcycles and got a call from Naruto.

"Naruto, I got the last motorcycle." Temari said.

"Now all we will need for now is an armored van. Tayuya, go to the bank and get me a van!" Tayuya teleported to the Republic City Reserve Bank and found an armored van.

"Freeze!" a bank security guard said, pointing a bolt action rifle at Tayuya. The other bank security guards pointed German style machine guns at Tayuya. She pulled out her flute and sung the guards to sleep. She stole the van and went on her merry way. Naruto called her.

"Did you find the van?" Naruto said.

"Yes." Tayuya said. "I did."

"Good." Naruto said. "Meet me at the palace and I will send Kuvira to take pictures of the jewel store." Everyone rendezvoused at Naruto's Crack Palace.

That's the end of Part 2! Please review to keep me motivated!


	3. Casing the Jewel Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira takes photos of the jewel store

Kuvira was in the jewelry store in the Water Tribe Cultural District with a camera. She took photos of the alarm and the vents. She took them as quickly as she can so she did not attract attention. She got out of the store and used an Earth Elevator to go up to the top of the store to find the ventilation tower at the top. She took a photo of the ventilation tower and left the top of the building. She called Naruto on a payphone. 

"Naruto, I have taken the photos." Kuvira said. 

"Perfect." Naruto said. "Send them to me ASAP." Kuvira stuck them in some envelopes and put them in a mail truck. She stole the mail truck to get them delivered on time to Naruto. She arrived at Naruto's Palace, with the envelopes in the mail truck. She took the envelopes to Naruto when arriving at his throne room. 

"Did you get those photos?" Naruto said. Kuvira handed Naruto the photos. 

"Excellent." Naruto said. "Korra, Asami, Opal, you go steal the exterminator van." Korra and her squad got on a red Satomobile and drove away to the Bug Busters extermination company warehouse in the docks. Asami took out the exterminators with her glove. Korra stole the van while Asami and Opal got in. Korra drove away with the Bug Busters van. Korra parked the van under the overpass bridge next to Naruto's Palace. Korra came to Naruto, as he gathered everyone together. 

"Ok, it looks like we have everything we need for the heist." Naruto said. "Tomorrow we strike at the blood of the Red Monsoons enterprise!" 

That's it for Part 3! Please leave feedback to keep me motivated!


	4. The Jewelry Store Rob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and his team rob the Red Monsoons Jewel store!

Naruto's Palace, War Room 

Naruto and his crew were in the war room, as Naruto went over the briefing before the heist. 

"All righty." Naruto began. "Now that we have everything set to go, we will make our strike on the Red Monsoons. Korra, you go up to the roof of the store and Airbend the gas into the vent tower through the vent.Then Asami, Opal, Temari, Kuvira, Tayuya, and I will be stealing the jewels from the store wearing exterminator uniforms." 

"We have 20 minutes to steal the jewels before the ventilator comes on, and once that happens we are finished. The target goal is 6 million yuans worth of jewels, and we need to reach the goal in twenty minutes. Afterwards, Shizune, Ino, and Samui will bring the van over so we can load the jewels in it." 

" We will descend through the sewers where the cops can't find us. Once the cops are off our backs, we will go to the lock up that I have in the Industrial District. Once that is settled, we will lay low for a while so we don't attract attention. Understood?" The girls raised their power fists in unison. 

"Good." Naruto said. "Korra will go with me in my red Satomobile sports car, while Asami and Opal go with Temari, Kuvira, and Tayuya in the exterminator van. Shizune, Ino and Samui are going in the armored van. Come, let's go!" 

Naruto went with Korra in the red Satomobile and drove to the jewel store in the Southern Water Tribe District. Asami handed Korra the gas, throwing it to her. Korra Earthbended her way up to the top of the jewel store. Once she reached the top she Airbended the gas through the vent tower, creating a deadly fume that killed everyone inside. Raava got angry at Korra. 

"Korra, how could you!" Raava scolded. "You are the Avatar, an agent of all that is good in this world." 

"But Raava...." Korra said. 

"No excuses!" Raava said. "I am leaving your body and going back to the Spirit World so you can no longer bend any element except water." Raava left Korra's body, heading back to the Spirit World. Korra had left the rooftop to begin her redemption journey to regain Raava's trust and learn Air, Earth, and Fire over again. 

Inside the store, Asami had broken open a glass box and stole 30,000 yuans worth of jewels. Naruto broke open a glass box with a Kunai and stole 50,000 yuans worth of jewels. Kuvira used her metal arm blade and stole 100,000 yuans worth of jewels. Temari used her wind Jutsu and broke open five glass boxes and stole 520,000 yuans worth of jewels, leaving the crew at the 700,000 mark. Tayuya used her flute and broke open ten glass boxes and stole 1,000,000 yuans leaving them at the 1,700,000 mark. Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu and they broke into 20 glass boxes, stealing 4,300,000 yuans worth of jewels, leaving them exactly at the 6,000,000 mark. 

"All right let's get the fuck outta here!" Naruto said. "Any more will just be greedy!" Naruto and his allies left the building and got on the motorcycles, but Opal refused to go. 

"Opal, why aren't you coming with us, you didn't steal one yuan worth of jewels!" 

"It's not the Air Nomad way!" Opal said. "I couldn't." 

"Then we will leave you behind." Naruto said. 

"Fine, I will go with Korra and be to her what Iroh was so Zuko as the history books have taught me." Opal fled the area, while Naruto, Asami, Kuvira, and the others proceeded on the motorcycles. The Metalbender Police were in pursuit, while the non Metalbender Police followed on motorcycles. Mako and Bolin were in a police car together, following the people in exterminator uniforms. 

"Pull over immediately!" Mako said. 

"Pull over or we will use lethal force!" Kuvira blocked them off with an earth wall. Bolin broke it with Earthbending. Naruto and his allies drove into the sewers, down the secret tunnel where the Equalists once stood. They drove out of the sewers into the Industrial District near the Rally Building where Amon's Revelation took place a few years ago. The cops surrounded them on the road near the rally. 

Naruto got out of the motorcycle and activated his Sage Mode. Naruto shot a Sage beam at the cops, destroying their vehicles and killing them. Naruto and his allies proceeded to the lock up somewhere in the industrial district. 

"Yes, Victory!" Naruto said. "Good job, team!" Asami looked concerned for Korra. 

"Where is Korra?" Asami said. 

"I don't know." Naruto said. Asami grabbed Naruto by the clothes. 

"Tell me where Korra is!" Asami raged. 

"I guess Raava left her body or something like that, based on what I have overheard." Naruto said. 

"You sold me and my girlfriend out!" Asami said. 

"Calm down, Asami." Naruto said. 

"No, I will not calm down!" Asami said. "Korra is in trouble and I must save her, so good day to you sir!" Asami left Naruto, giving him the middle finger as she walked away. 

Meanwhile, in the Red Monsoons hideout, The Red Monsoons leader, Bolrok, a dark skinned man with black dreads and sunglasses in a purple fur coat with a white shirt, gold chains, blue pants, purple shoes, and a purple pimp hat with a feather was with his lieutenants. 

His lieutenants were Sunni, who was a long black haired dark skinned woman with a white skirt suit and purple shirt, and Muto, who was a dark skinned man with a black ponytail who had a purple suit and a white shirt with a blue tie. 

They were the three commanders of the Red Monsoons. Bolrok was listening to the radio, hearing that their front has been robbed by the Naruto Syndicate. Bolrok shot an ice dart at the radio, breaking it. 

"The Naruto Syndicate was responsible for this." Bolrok said. "I know what to do." 

"What do you want to do?" Sunni asked. 

"Sunni, you go and kill one of the girls." Bolrok said. "I do not care which one, but kill them." 

"Will do, General Bolrok." Sunni said. She went out to her white Satomobile and drove off to go after the Naruto Syndicate. 

That wraps it up for Part 4! Please review to keep me motivated!


End file.
